Digna y serena, Katie Bell
by Dryadeh
Summary: Katie recibe la noticia de que Oliver no va a ir a verla por su cumpleaños. Pero decide no dejar que eso le arruine su cumpleaños, ayudada por su equipo de quidditch, Lee, Leanne y el whisky pasado de Cabeza de Puerco. Katie&Oliver.


**Atención**: este fic es producto de una idea loca que llevaba rondando por mi cabeza unos cuantos días y del estado de euforia en el que me dejó el fic "Si yo tuviera una escobaaa" de _Dubhesigrid_ (totalmente recomendable). No me responsabilizo de los efectos secundarios que pueda tener.

**Notas**: el fic se situa en el cuarto año de Harry en Hogwarts, cuando Oliver Wood ya ha terminado en la escuela y fichado por el Puddlemere United.

**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, pertenece a JK. Rowling. Sólo es mía la trama. Lamentablemente, Oliver Wood no.

**

* * *

**

**Digna y serena, Katie Bell.**

-No va a venir.

Leanne se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio y observó el perfil triste de Katie, los hombros caídos, recortándose contra las cortinas de dosel escarlata de su cama.

-Vamos –murmuró con tono alentador, cerrando la puerta con suavidad tras ella –eso todavía no lo sabes.

-Me lo ha dicho –dijo Katie arrugando entre sus dedos un pedazo de pergamino. No miró a Leanne cuando ella se sentó a su lado –dice que lo siente mucho pero que está muy ocupado con la liga profesional. Que si entrenamientos, que si partidos, bla, bla, el mismo rollo de siempre.

Leanne guardó silencio unos instantes y después cubrió con sus manos el puño apretado de su amiga. Ella suspiró con desanimo y le temblaron brevemente los hombros.

-Lo siento –susurró Leanne mirándose las puntas de los zapatos. Deseaba animar a su amiga, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

-En realidad ya me lo esperaba –Katie se sorbió la nariz y se frotó los ojos furiosamente con la mano libre. No pensaba llorar por el gilipollas de Oliver –sabía que no podría dejar de lado sus importantes obligaciones por un miserable día, ni aunque ese día en cuestión sea el cumpleaños de la que se supone, es su novia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que se supone? –preguntó Leanne con cautela.

-Ya ni siquiera sé qué demonios somos –Katie se liberó de la mano de su amiga, se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Apoyó un brazo en el marco y miró por la ventana, conteniendo las lágrimas rabiosamente. Se sentía como una niña estúpida pero no podía evitar las ganas de llorar que anidaban en sus ojos oscuros.

-Katie…

-Míranos, Leanne –Katie se volvió hacia su amiga con desesperación –no le veo desde Navidades y aparte de una carta a la semana, no sé apenas nada más de él. Así no se puede mantener una relación. Y después de todo, él está por ahí, cumpliendo su sueño, yo ya no pinto nada en su vida.

-Claro que lo haces –repuso Leanne con seriedad y se levantó de la cama, con el ceño fruncido –no creo que Oliver te haya dado razones para pensar eso.

-Bueno, es lógico¿no? –Katie se encogió de hombros con aparente indiferencia, pero había algo en su gesto que la hacía parecer tremendamente vulnerable –es un deportista de élite, es famoso y está en la flor de la vida. Seguro que conoce a docenas de chicas mucho más guapas e interesante que yo a diario. Podría tener a la que quisiera.

-Eso ya podría haberlo hecho en Hogwarts y en cambio te eligió a ti.

-Eso fue el año pasado, ahora las cosas han cambiado. Han cambiado tanto que es la primera vez en cinco años que no voy a verle el día de mi cumpleaños.

Leanne abrió la boca para hablar pero justo en ese momento, Alicia y Angelina hicieron su aparición en el cuarto. Las dos entraban riéndose pero al ver las caras de Katie y Leanne, sus expresiones se tornaron preocupadas.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Angelina.

-Nada, que Oliver no va a venir hoy –respondió Katie dirigiéndose hacia la puerta –pero no pienso dejar que me arruine el día, vamos.

Y dicho esto, tomó la puerta cuya manilla aún sujetaba Alicia y salió fuera. Las dos recién llegadas miraron a Leanne, la cual se encogió de hombros antes de seguir a su amiga. Katie bajó las escaleras encontrándose a los gemelos y Lee Jordan que cuchicheaban en un rincón, al parecer, haciendo apuestas sobre los Campeones de Hogwarts y la segunda prueba del torneo.

-Eh, vosotros tres –les llamó Katie posando una mano sobre los papeles en los que estaban haciendo anotaciones. Se manchó de tinta fresca pero no le importó -¿pensáis quedaros ahí, haciendo cuentas o vais a venir conmigo a emborracharos en Cabeza de Puerco?

Fred, George y Lee miraron a Katie como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo. George fue el primero en levantarse y cogerla de un brazo.

-Katie, eres la mujer de nuestra vida –dijo besándola en una mejilla. Fred y Lee pronto le imitaron, y se unieron al grupo formado por las tres cazadoras y una ceñuda Leanne.

-Katie, no creo que ir a Cabeza de Puerco sea una buena…

-¡Harry! –gritó Katie ignorando a su amiga y poniéndose de puntillas para divisar a Harry Potter junto con sus amigos, Granger y Weasley. El moreno se volvió hacia ella extrañado –Hoy es mi cumpleaños¿sabes¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade?

-Sí –respondió Harry.

-Pues pásate por Cabeza de Puerco y te invitaré a algo.

Seguramente Harry le hizo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, pero Katie no lo vio, siendo arrastrada literalmente por los gemelos hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿Qué queréis? –preguntó Katie a gritos desde la barra, donde el tabernero de Cabeza de Puerco la miraba con perspicacia –¡Invito yo!

-¡Whisky de fuego! –exclamó Lee alegremente. Leanne le fulminó con una mirada y se acercó a su amiga que pedía una ronda de whisky de fuego para los siete.

-Yo no voy a beber nada –dijo con agriedad, apoyando una mano sobre la barra. La apartó asqueada al descubrir que la barra estaba pegajosa y se frotó la mano contra la túnica –y creo que tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. Además¿de dónde vas a sacar el dinero para invitarlos a todos a una ronda?

-Bueno, tengo unos ahorrillos –explicó Katie sin prestarle demasiada atención. Observaba como el tabernero llenaba cada jarra de una botella de whisky de fuego de marca desconocida y llena de polvo. Eso era whisky envejecido y lo demás eran tonterías –he estado ahorrando desde las Navidades para complarle algo a Oliver para su cumpleaños, pero ahora que no voy a regalarle nada, he pensando en gastarme el dinero en las personas a las que _realmente_ les importo.

Leanne negó con la cabeza a medias entristecida por su amiga, a medias irritada por su manera de comportarse. Sabía que regañarla y tratar de hacerla entrar en razón no iba a servir de nada, así que, resignada, cogió las jarras que Katie le pasó y las llevó a la mesa donde los gemelos, Lee, Alicia y Angelina esperaban.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta de Cabeza de Puerco, los que habían sido sus compañeros de quidditch ya estaban deteriorados. Angelina se apoyaba contra el hombro de Fred como si estuviera mareada pero la sonrisa en la que relumbraban sus dientes blancos contra el tono oscuro de su piel desmentía que se sintiera mal. Fred y George, por su parte, parecían inmersos en un "_Hidalgo. Caraculo el que deje algo_", vaciando sus jarras de alcohol de un solo tirón. Lee daba golpes en la mesa aclamándoles, animado por Alicia y Katie. La única persona que parecía mantenerse sobria era Leanne, arrinconada en una esquina, mirando a sus amigos con desaprobación.

-¡Harrrrry! –pronunció Katie al verle entrar por la puerta. La vehemencia con la que pronunció las "r", hizo saber a Harry que ya llevaba por lo menos un par de jarras bebidas. Por si fuera poco, trató de ponerse en pie. Pisó a Lee, tropezó con Alicia y finalmente, tambaléandose, consiguió arrastrarse hacia Harry, a quien envolvió en un gran abrazo. Harry le dio unas incómodas palmaditas en la espalda. Nunca había visto a Katie borracha.

-¡Hash venido! –exclamó ella soltándose. Se tambaleó un poco al tratar de mantenerse en pie por sus propios pies y Harry tuvo que agarrarla para evitar que se diera un porrazo –tú siempdre salvando a la gente –le dijo con afecto y le removió el pelo como si Harry fuera un niño y ella una adulta simpática. Harry decidió obviar el hecho de que sólo le sacaba un año y la guió hasta la mesa. En ese momento, Leanne se puso en pie.

-Voy fuera a respirar un poco de aire puro –dijo malhumorada.

-¿Qué _mosssca_ le ha picado? –masculló Katie dejándose caer en un taburete. Lee alargó una mano para que no se dejara caer tanto, concretamente, hasta el suelo –Es mi cumpleaños, _jodeh_. Mi novio no viene a _vehme_ y mi _mejoh_ amiga me deja _tidada_.

-_Nosh_ tienes a nosotros –dijo Alicia tomándole una mano con sentimiento. Katie la miró con los ojos enturbiados por el alcohol y Harry advirtió que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Sí –dijo decidida, pero pronto sus labios se arrugaron en un puchero –pero _Oliveh_ no va a _venih_, es un _miehdas_.

Y sin previo aviso, se echó a llorar sobre la mesa, derribando una jarra vacia que cayó al suelo con estrepito. Angelina se incorporó del hombro de Fred sobresaltada y miró a todas partes alerta, hasta que sus ojos brillantes se detuvieron en los llorosa Katie.

-Venga, Kat –dijo Lee frotándole la espalda con torpeza –es tu cumpleaños, no tienes que estar triste. ¿Quieres mi whisky? –añadió acercándole su vaso en un torpe intento de reconfortarla.

-Oye, Katie, si tan importante es para ti, buscaremos a "Oliveh" –ofreció Fred solemnemente e hipó una vez –y le romperemos las piernas.

Katie dejó de sollozar y alzó el rostro de la mesa, cubierto de lágrimas.

-¿En serio lo _hadiaís_? –preguntó emocionada.

-Sí –aseguró George llevándose una mano en el pecho gravemente –por ti lo que sea.

-Oh¡sois _madavillosos_! –aseguró Katie limpiándose las lágrimas –no como _Oliveh_. Los tíos son una _miehrhda_ –declaró.

George carraspeó y Katie le miró como si no le entendiera.

-_Vosothos_ no –desechó Katie con un gesto de mano –_vosothos_ no sois tíos. Sois _Fhed_ y _Geohgi_, ya sabéis…_Fhed_ y _Geohgi_ –y se encogió de hombros como si hubiera dicho algo muy obvio.

-¿Sabes? Posiblemente, si no hubiera bebido tres jarras de whisky, me tomaría mal ese comentario –apuntilló Lee dándole un trago a su whisky con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Oh, Leeee, tú tampoco _ehes_ un tío.

-Gracias –murmuró irónicamente el aludido, pero Katie no le escuchó.

-Ni Harrry –añadió mirando al chico como si le estuviera haciendo un gran halago –tal vez _dentho_ de un _pah_ de años, _peho_ por el momento no tengo nada en _contha_ tuya.

Harry guardó silencio, sin saber qué responder a tal comentario.

-Así se habla –comentó Alicia dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su amiga. Los gemelos, Lee y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión. Por lo visto, Katie había dicho algo con sentido para el sexo feménino.

-Pero oye –dijo Angelina desperezándose –se acabó el hablar de _Oliveh_. Si no ha querido venir a tu cumpleaños, él se lo pierde, pero hoy cumples dieciséis años, no puedes dejar que te arruine el día.

-Tienes rrrazón –Katie acompañó su afirmación de un enfático movimiento de su dedo índice estirado –a _partih_ de hoy, _Oliveh_ ha _muehto_ _paha_ mí. ¡Qué se _entehe_ bien! Que se vaya con una de esas _ghoupies_ tontas del culo si es lo que _quiehe_, caminando con el palo de escoba que le _metiedon_ _poh_ el culo al _naceh_. Eso explica que sólo pueda _pensah_ en el dichoso quidditch –finalizó con sentimiento y se acabó el contenido de su jarra de un trago.

-Eh, se me ocurre algo que te animaría –dijo George dando un sorbo a su jarra y pasándosela a Harry para que bebiera algo –Fred y yo sabemos decir el alfabeto eruptando.

-¿En _sedio_? –preguntó Katie entusiasmada. Harry sonrió dando un trago al whisky de fuego de George, que le quemó la garganta en el acto.

-Sí –afirmó Fred y lanzó un estruendoso erupto que equivalía a la letra A. Todos se echaron a reír como idiotas y Angelina aplaudió.

-¡Ahí voy! –anunció George lanzando una sonora B que arrancó los aplausos de su público.

-¡Chiist! –pidió silencio Katie -¡Voy a intentar hacer la C! –exclamó emocionada, todos guardaron silencio expectantes mientras Katie se preparaba. Se removió en su asiento, se remangó y tomó aire. Poniéndose colorada del esfuerzo, Katie logró lanzar un breve erupto, y todos aplaudieron.

-¡Así se hace! –la vitorearon los gemelos y Harry se echó a reír.

Pero Katie alzó una mano pidiendo silencio y los labios le empezaron a temblar.

-¡Eso no ha sido una C! –sollozó -¡Ha sonado como una _O_!

-¿Y qué? –preguntó Harry confundido, ganándose una colleja por parte de Angelina.

-¿Es qué no os enteráis de nada? –dijo la chica irritada –_O_ de _Oliveh_.

-¡Sí! –exclamó Katie con voz aguda por las lágrimas y volvió a apoyarse en la mesa, hundiendo el rostro entre los brazos para llorar.

-Esto no puede seguir así –suspiró Alicia negando con la cabeza. Su aire triste se vio interrumpido por un hípido que la hizo botar en la silla, pero pronto se recuperó y acarició la coleta de Katie -¿sabes qué creo que debes hacer? Sacar tus sentimientos fuera, dile a Oliver como te sientes.

Katie desenterró su rostro lentamente, asomando por encima de sus brazos y miró a Alicia con los ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Decileh como me siento? –repitió Katie pensativa, y sin previo aviso se puso en pie con brusquedad y echó a andar hacia la puerta de la taberna.

-Pero¿a dónde vaaaas? –preguntó George sorprendido.

-¡Vamos, rápido! –exclamó Angelina, poniéndose en pie y tirando de Katie para que la siguiera. En cuestión de segundos, todos los Gryffindor dejaron Cabeza de Puerco y siguieron a Katie, ligeramente desorientada, por las calles de Hogsmeade.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿Dónde _demoniohs_ está? –farfulló después de desequilibrarse y aterrizar sobre un buzón.

-¿Qué buscas, Katie? –preguntó una voz libre de todo acento alcohólico. Katie y sus amigos se volvieron hacia Leanne que venía por la calle, arrebujada en su capa, observándoles con aprensión.

-¡La _lechucía_¡Voy a escribirle a _Oliveh_! –exclamó Katie decidida.

-Katie, has bebido, no sabes lo que haces –Leanne se acercó a su amiga y la ayudó a incorporarse del buzón malhumorada –lo que vamos a hacer es regresar a Hogwarts. Lleváis en Cabeza de Puerco más de dos horas.

-Oh, Leanne¡no seas aguafiestas! –pidió Alicia animada, tenía las mejillas coloradas y se abrazaba a Angelina para caminar -¡Nos lo estamos pasando pipi!

-Querrás decir pipa –apuntó Leanne con rídigez.

-¿Y qué he dicho? –preguntó Alicia, fruciendo el ceño con confusión. Leanne simplemente resopló.

-Potter, por favor –Leanne se volvió hacia él –tú eres el único que aún no está borracho. Ayúdame a convencerles, si siguen bebiendo, no podrán despejarse antes de que sea hora de regresar a Hogwarts, McGonagall los pillará y los castigará a todos. Y a ti y a mí también por ir con ellos.

-Leanne, deja de preocuparte por nosotros –dijo Lee –es el diciséisamvo, dicisisiiíso, dinciquince…bueno, que hoy Katie cumple dieciséis años y eso no pasa todos los días.

-Eso, Leeeane –apoyó Katie liberándose de las manos de su amiga. Por el impulso tomado se desequilibró y acabó abrazando de nuevo al buzón para no caer al suelo –no seah taan sosa.

-¿Sosa?–repitió la aludida –sólo intento impedir que cometas una estúpidez, pero no insistiré más. Katie, haz lo que quieras, si piensas malgastar tu cumpleaños emborrachándote y haciendo el ridículo por todo Hogsmeade, tú misma. Yo me largo.

-Leanne –la llamó Katie haciendo un mohín, pero su amiga no le hizo caso y se alejó por las calles de Hogsmeade, hacia Hogwarts -¡Leanne! –repitió desespereda, pero sabía que su amiga no iba a detenerse -¡_Pueh_ haz lo que _quiedas_! –le chilló finalmente airada, soltó el buzón y comenzó a caminar a zancadas en dirección opuesta a Leanne. Los gemelos, Harry, Lee, Angelina y Alicia la siguieron.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Media hora después, la comitiva regresó a Cabeza de Puerco, riéndose y tambaleándose, a excepción del pobre Harry al que Alicia y Angelina abrazaban para ayudarse a caminar. Katie iba en cabeza, mucho más animada.

-¡Venga, chicos¿Quién quiede otra _donda_? –preguntó con energia y tomando el pomo de la puerta de la taberna, abrió. Pero había alguien bajo el umbral que por lo visto estaba a punto de salir de Cabeza de Puerco cuando Katie abrió.

-¡Ostras! –exclamó Lee de fondo, reconociendo la corpulencia del muchacho plantado frente a Katie.

-Wood –musitó Harry y todos miraron a la pareja.

Katie decidió que el whisky de Cabeza de Puerco estaba definitivamente pasado porque el muchacho bajo la puerta parecía efectivamente Oliver. Su espalda tenía la misma anchura, su barbilla cuadrada quedaba bastante por encima de la frente de Katie como ella recordaba y olía a verde igual el verdadero Oliver Wood. Pero no podía ser él, porque el verdadero Oliver Wood estaría en Galés, entrenando con el Puddlemere United en lugar de estar en Hogsmeade, con su novia. Borracha.

-Katie –murmuró él mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos eran castaños y cuando le daba la suficiente luz, Katie había descubierto que eran exactamente de la tonalidad de las avellanas.

Ella soltó el pomo de la puerta y su mano cayó pesadamente, como dormida. Alzó el rostro hacia él y le miró con ojos vidriosos, sintiendo la sensación de vértigo que la sacudía siempre que le veía después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

-¡Tú! –exclamó con enfado, e ignorándole por completo, se dio media vuelta, esquivó a sus amigos y se alejó a zancadas del bar.

-Katie –la llamó Oliver, andando tras ella. No le hacía falta correr, porque sus piernas eran mucho más largas que las de Katie, así en un par de zancadas la alcanzó y la obligó a volverse hacia él. Su antiguo equipo de quidditch y Lee se hicieron a un lado, boquiabiertos y curiosos –Katie…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le interrumpió ella abruptamente y se liberó del brazo de Oliver para apartarse un par de metros.

-He venido a verte –respondió él llanamente, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica para resistir la tentación de tocarla, porque sabía que ella no quería que lo hiciera.

-¿Ah, sí¿Y qué hay de la carrta que me mandaste¿Es que has cambiado de opinión¿A última horra te sentiste culpable y decidiste venirrr?

-No –replicó Oliver sin alterarse –iba a venir desde el principio.

-¿Entonces porrr qué narices no me lo dijiste desde que te lo prregunté? –le espetó ella, sin ablandarse.

-Porque quería darte una sorpresa. Leanne pensó que te haría más ilusión así.

-¿Así que Leanne lo sabía? –chilló Katie, más enfurecida por esa nueva noticia. Alicia y Angelina ahogaron una sonora exclamación -¿Pensastéis qué _sedía_ divertido, eh? _Segudo_ que os lo pasastéis monda, planeando como _dahme_ _lahgas_ hasta el último día, el jodido día de mi cumpleaños, _convihtiéndolo_ en una _miehda_.

-Katie, lo siento –dijo él aproximándose. Desde luego, ahora su plan le parecía estúpido y cruel. Cuando lo había fraguado con Leanne se había imaginado a una Katie emocionada al verle aparecer a última hora, saltando sobre él para que la sujetara en alto, con las manos al cuello y las piernas enlazadas en torno a su cintura. Entonces él la llamaría _pulga_ cariñosamente porque parecían el punto y la _i_, él tan alto, ella tan diminuta, y la besaría hasta recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero nada de eso había sucedido y sólo había logrado hacerle daño, y a juzgar por su desmedida pronunciación de las "r" y su olor a alcohol, también había logrado emborracharla –Creí que así tu cumpleaños sería más especial.

-Lo único que necesitaba _pada_ que mi cumpleaños _fueda_ esspecial, era _estah_ contigo –murmuró ella al borde de las lágrimas.

-Chicos… -comenzó Harry dirigiéndose a los gemelos y compañia, incómodo por la escena que estaban presenciando –deberíamos dejarles a solas…

-Pues ya estoy aquí –replicó Oliver, acercándose a ella, impaciente. Hacía tanto que no la veía, tanto que no le deshacía la cola de caballo en la que se recogía el pelo, ni la besaba en los labios, que a duras penas podía resistir el impulso de tocarla.

-Pues _ahoda_ soy yo quien no quiere _vehte_ –se obstinó ella dándose media vuelta y reanudando la marcha –de hecho, ya te lo comunicaré por lechuza cuando _quieda_ _hacehlo_. Tal vez sea mañana o tal vez nunca, así te ahorraría _phoblemas_.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó él, siguiéndola. Katie se detuvo y se giró hacia Oliver airada.

-Pues a que tal vez, estarías _mejoh_ sin mí en tu nueva vida.

-Chicos –insistió Harry tirando de Alicia y Angelina hacia Cabeza de Puerco, no obstante, los gemelos y Lee no parecían tener intención de seguirles.

-¿Cómo? –Oliver estaba comenzando a enfadarse. ¿A qué venía eso? Tal vez la hubiera cagado engañándola al decirle que no podía ir a verla, pero había dejado de lado compromisos importantes para hacerlo y a ella eso le importaba un pimiento.

-Ya sabes, ahora eres el gran _Oliveh_ Wood, la _develación_ de la temporada. Tienes a todas las hinchas de Puddlemere United detrás de ti y seguramente yo sólo soy una molestia. _Segudo_ que hay millones de chicas más guapas que yo esperándote.

-Puede que existan chicas más guapas que tú –dijo él definitivamente enfadado –pero yo aún no he conocido ninguna.

Katie se silenció en el acto. Oliver estaba furioso con ella, podía verlo por el modo en que fruncia el ceño y la señalaba con el dedo índice. Sus famosas broncas al equipo no eran broncas si no utilizaba su dedo acusador, y ahora la estaba apuntando a ella.

-Mira, no sé qué has pensado exactamente, Katie, pero a mí no me interesa ninguna otra–masculló él –Fui un estúpido al engañarte para tratar de sorprenderte y lo siento si te hice daño con eso, pero mis intenciones eran buenas. Puedes perdonarme o no, pero ya me he disculpado y no puedo hacer nada más al respecto. Ahora bien, si crees que ya no me importas y que pienso irme detrás de la primera chica que aparezca, creo, Katie, que eres tan tonta como lo he sido yo, sino te das cuenta de que sólo tengo ojos para ti y de que me gustaría que fuera tu cumpleaños todos los días para poder verte más.

Katie se acercó a él, casi mareada de la emoción y alargó una mano congelada para tocarle la mejilla. Oliver inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos al sentir su contacto.

-_Oliveh_ –susurró Katie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ooohhh –corearon los gemelos y Lee, y Katie les asesinó con la mirada.

-¿_Quedéis lahgados_?? –amenazó Katie y ellos se echaron a reír y finalmente, entraron en Cabeza de Puerco detrás de Harry, Alicia y Angelina. Después, Katie se volvió, le echó los brazos al cuello y saltó sobre él, como tantas veces había hecho. Oliver la abrazó mientras Katie le echaba las piernas a la cintura, y sus bocas se encontraban para fundirse en un beso.

A Katie le pareció oír vítores a través de las sucias ventanas de la taberna, incluso juraría haber visto las caras de sus amigos apretadas en torno al cristal antes de cerrar los ojos, pero cuando sintió el tacto familiar de los labios de Oliver sobre los suyos, se olvidó de todo lo demás. Se olvidó de la borrachera cuando sus lenguas se rozaron, se olvidó del enfado, de la marcha de Leanne y de sus palabras. Pero no se olvidó de algo.

-¡_Miehda_! –exclamó Katie en los labios de Oliver y se apartó para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él desconcertado.

-Lo siento mucho, _Oliveh_, de _vedah_… -dijo ella compungida, besándole en la mejilla, posiblemente para tratar de ganarse su perdón.

-Ya no importa –aseguró él, estrechándola aún más.

-No, no me _refiedo_ a eso –Katie rehusó mirarle a los ojos –me _refiedo_ a…

En ese momento, una pequeña lechuza apareció tras Oliver y le picó suavemente en un hombro. Él la miró desconcertado, después miró a Katie y despacio, la posó de nuevo en el suelo. Ella se apartó un poco, tocándose los labios y mirando a cualquier parte menos a él.

Oliver abrió la boca para interrogarla, pero la lechuza picoteó de nuevo su hombro y él decidió retirarle el pergamino que llevaba atado a su pata. Una vez lo hizo, el ave se alejó con celeridad.

-Katie –leyó en el reverso del pergamino.

-Lo siento –repitió ella en voz bajita y pareció encogerse –estaba enfadada y _bodacha_, no sabía lo que hacia.

Oliver alzó una ceja con desconfianza y desplegó el pergamino. Encontró una nota con la caligrafía de Katie –algo perjudicada -que leyó en voz alta:

"_Querido(_tachado_) Oliver,_

_Lo estoy pasando muy bien sin ti, por si te interesa, y me importa un pimiento que no hayas podido venir. No te necesito en absoluto¿y sabes qué? Fred y George han deletreado mi nombre eruptando, cosa que tú nunca has sabido hacer. Eso es lo que yo busco en un hombre. _

_Angelina y Alicia están conmigo y opinan que eres tonto del culo y que te han metido una escoba por el trasero. Y he decidido que los hombres son una mierda. Menos Fred y George que son Fred y George, y Lee que me apoya y Harry que es demasiado pequeño para ser una mierda todavía. Leanne no ha querido venir y que sepas que es a la única a la que todavía le caes bien. Y el tabernero del Cabeza de Puerco, es mucho más guapo que tú. Tal vez él, que no es tan famoso y popular como tú, me haga caso. Se despide antenamente, Katie Bell._

_PD: Tú sí eres un tío, por si no lo has pillado, apestas._

_PD2: Sigo sin necesitarte y no te echo nada de menos._

_PD3: Ándate con cuidadín, Fred y George van a partirte las piernas. Lee va a pisarte una mano y Harry…te va a retorcer un dedo._

_PD4: Y deja de liarme pesado, que tengo cosas mejores que hacer que escribirte.¿No sabes que hoy es mi CUMPLEAÑOS?_

_Digna y serena, Katie Bell."_

-¿Digna y serena? –repitió con el ceño fruncido. Katie carraspeó avergonzada y le dio una patada a una piedra imaginaria.

-Bueno…

-No lo parecía –apuntó él y a Katie le pareció oír la risa en su voz, así que haciendo de tripas corazón, se atrevió a mirarle. Y efectivamente, él estaba sonriendo.

Y, oh Merlín, a Katie le encanta la sonrisa de Oliver. Bueno, le encantaba todo.

-Vas a _recodadmelo_ toda la vida¿eh? –preguntó ella acercándose un poco.

-Probablemente, sí –reconoció él –pero¿qué es eso de que lo que buscas en un hombre es que sepa decir tu nombre eruptando? Quiero decir, yo he estado a punto de matarme intentando hacer el amago de Wronski para impresionarte, cuando en realidad, lo único que tenía que hacer era recitar tu nombre eruptando.

-_Oliveh_ –le regañó ella, pegándole en un brazo, avergonzada –¡no te _buhles_ de mí¡Es mi cumpleaños!

-Ya veo –murmuró él echándole un vistazo a la última posdata de la nota donde se leía en letras enorme la palabra "cumpleaños". Colorada, Katie le arrancó la nota de un manotazo y se la guardó en un bolsillo de la túnica.

-Cállate de una vez –le ordenó con voz pastosa y tirando de la túnica de Oliver, le obligó a inclinarse hacia ella y le besó. Y cuando él le puso sus grandes manos en la cintura, decidió que tener dieciséis años no estaba tan mal, después de todo.

* * *

_Oh, sí, el fic es una chorrada pero me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo. Porque yo también he tenido mismo momentos de "digna y serena Katie", porque me encanta el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y me encanta Oliver. Y Lee, que creo que nunca lo he visto en un fic! Así que bueno, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, os agradecería un review, turrón o carbón, a vuestra elección lo dejo, pero decidme algo. Felices Fiestas :)_

_**Dry**._


End file.
